Junk in the Trunk
Junk in the Trunk is episode number 12.3 of the Happy Tree Friends television series. HTF Episode Description A runaway elephant sends Lifty and Shifty on another crafty mission! (Part 1) A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush. (Part 2) Lumpy's pet elephant runs away. (DVD) Plot The episode begins with Lumpy doing some laundry. However, the number of clothes Lumpy dumps into the washer overflows the machine. Lumpy struggles to fit all the clothes into the machine, but when he does, he can't close the lid completely. To fix that problem, Lumpy attaches a piece of Scotch tape to the machine, and it seems to work. He then grabs a large bag of peanuts and empties it out into a giant dog dish. He calls on his pet elephant, who is running in a giant hamster wheel inside a giant cage with a giant tube running all throughout the house. The elephant crawls through the tubes and eats the peanuts, nuzzling Lumpy affectionately. Lumpy then takes his elephant out for a drive, taking it out a giant swinging door that moves almost an entire wall of the house. Elsewhere, Toothy cheers on his turtle, which is crawling up a board propped on a cinder block. Lifty and Shifty see this and Shifty distracts Toothy while Lifty steals his turtle. They throw the turtle into their van, which is filled with numerous other stolen animals in cages. Meanwhile, Lumpy waits for his elephant to come out of a carwash and then has to wait for the elephant to go to the bathroom. Realizing the size of the problem, Lumpy uses a garbage bag to clean up the mess. Back at home, Lumpy tells the elephant to sit on the couch while he goes to get a snack. When he returns, however, he finds the floor is all wet. Assuming the worst, Lumpy scolds his elephant for relieving itself in his house and locks it in his cage. finds out that his pet ran away!]] As Lumpy gets to work cleaning up the mess, he finds out that the water on the floor is actually from the overloaded washing machine from earlier. Realizing his mistake, Lumpy sheepishly walks over to his elephant's cage to apologize, only to find that it has broken out of its cage and ran away. Sadly walking on its own, Lumpy's elephant cheers up when it smells some peanuts and runs over to Mime, who is enjoying a snack. Afraid, Mime pedals away on his unicycle, eventually going up a tree for safety. The elephant follows him and eats the peanuts before licking him as a token of friendship, alleviating Mime's fears. Elsewhere, Giggles sadly puts up a poster for her missing kitty on a wall with many other posters of missing animals. Lumpy unknowingly puts a giant missing poster of his elephant over her body, which suffocates her to death. Back at the tree, the elephant decides to get down. The tree bends with the elephant's weight and when it exits the tree, the tree shoots back the other way, throwing Mime into the ground where he is splattered into a small puddle of blood. As Lifty and Shifty toss Giggles' kitty into their van, they see Lumpy's elephant walk by. They try to push it into their van to no avail. Next, they try lifting the elephant into the van via a rope and pulley. The elephant proves to be too heavy for them, so they ask Cuddles, who plays with a pet mouse on his shoulder, to help. With Cuddles' assistance, and Shifty trying to steal Lumpy's Elephant.]]they lift the elephant off the ground. The brothers let go to get the van and steal Cuddles' mouse at the same time. Cuddles can't hold up the elephant anymore, however, and he is forced through the pulley where his body is sliced and crushed. As a last ditch effort, Lifty and Shifty spend the next two days disassembling their van and rebuilding it under the elephant. Lumpy arrives on the scene as soon as they finish, but the brothers drive off before Lumpy can do anything, so he looks around for something to help him catch the two thieves. He spots a Pogo stick, then a motorcycle, and finally a Formula One car. As is to be expected of Lumpy, he gives chase on the Pogo stick, though this may have been so he would be able to get in the van. Lifty begins throwing animals out of the van to slow Lumpy down, including a cat that latches onto Lumpy's face with its claws and attacks him viciously. Lifty holds Cuddles' mouse up to throw it at Lumpy, but the elephant gets scared of it and backs up, forcing Shifty out of the driver's seat and through the windshield. Shifty briefly tries to hang on to the front of the van, but falls underneath and he foolishly grabs the drive axle, which tears off his skin and slowly mangles him to death. Lumpy finally jumps into the back of the van, and notices that they are heading towards the ramp Toothy built earlier. Toothy is struck by the van and killed, and the van is sent flying off a cliff and Lifty, Lumpy, the elephant, and many other animals are launched out. Lifty grabs onto the edge of the cliff and the elephant wraps its trunk around his body, and Lumpy grabs the elephants' tail. Lifty's arms can no longer handle the extreme weight and sever, sending all three plummeting hundreds of feet to the ground. Lumpy and Lifty bounce off a haystack and land safely, narrowly avoiding being crushed by the elephant, which also bounces off the haystack. Unfortunately, the Pogo stick falls and impales Lifty through the head, crushing his body as it bounces several times. decides to adopt all the stolen pets.]]Back at home, Lumpy pours some milk into a glass (with the carton showing Giggles' picture); it is revealed that he has adopted all the animals Lifty and Shifty had stolen. Lumpy's elephant is once more frightened by the mouse and runs away, making holes in the walls of the house. Lumpy sighs and chases after the elephant on the Pogo stick with Lifty's body still attached. Back at the ramp, Toothy's turtle finally makes it over where its shell hits the ground. Moral "A bird in the hand is worth two in the bush!" Deaths #Some bugs are splattered on Lumpy's windshield. #Giggles suffocates after being covered by a lost poster for Lumpy's elephant. #Mime is splattered against the ground when Lumpy's elephant gets out of a tree he's sitting in. #Cuddles is forced through a pulley, tearing him to pieces. #Shifty is mangled in his van's axle. #Toothy is hit and splattered by Lifty and Shifty's van. #Lifty is impaled by a Pogo stick. Injuries #Lumpy is spun around inside of his washing machine. #Lumpy's face gets scratched by a cat. #Shifty is pushed through the front window of a van. #Lifty's arms are torn off when Lumpy's elephant holds on to him over a cliff. Survival Rate *Amount of surviving main characters: 1''' *Amount of dead main characters: '''6 *Total: 14.2% Destruction #The elephant ruins Lumpy's couch. #Lumpy's house is flooded with water from his washer machine. #The front window of Lifty and Shifty's car breaks when Shifty is forced through it by the elephant. #The van drives off a ramp off a cliff. #The elephant crushes a large wheel barrel carrying hay. #The elephant runs through Lumpy's wall. Goofs #Lifty & Shifty were more of starring characters than featuring, while Giggles had more of a featuring role. #Lumpy's antlers change directions numerous times throughout the episode. #Giggles stapled a poster on a brick wall... #The elephant on the poster is differently colored than Lumpy's Elephant, though this probably is intentional. #When Giggles died, her body goes limp (all her limbs facing downwards), but when Lumpy checks to see if the elephant Lifty and Shifty are stealing is the one similar to the one on the poster Giggles died in, her body is her arms and legs are raised. #When Cuddles is seen running with his mouse, one of his legs becomes attached incorrectly. #When Cuddles was shredded into pieces, some of his blood can be seen on the elephant. But when Lifty and Shifty take apart their van and put it back together, the blood on the elephant is gone. #It is impossible for Cuddles' shredded body to become as decomposed as it was in only two days. It would have taken a lot longer to do so. #Cuddles' remains disappear from under the van when Lumpy arrives. #When Giggles got covered by the poster, she on the far left side. But when Lumpy realizes that his elephant is the one Lifty and Shifty are trying to steal, she's a little closer to the center. #When we see the wall of missing pets, there are many posters on the wall. When Lumpy arrives and sees Lifty and Shifty stealing his elephant, a lot of the posters disappeared. #When Lifty and Shifty high five each other there is clearly a wall behind their seats, but when Lifty looks at his rearview mirror it disappears. Even if the wall wasn't there Lifty could not have seen Lumpy at all, because Lumpy's elephant would've blocked the view. #When Shifty was pushed through the front window of the van, his hat takes too long to fall off. #When Toothy dies, his ramp is in the middle of the road, but when the episode ends its back in his lawn. #The number of animals in the trunk of the van increases when the van drives off the cliff. Later at the end of the episode, there are a lot more animals seen in Lumpy's living room even though more than half of them were never once seen in Lifty and Shifty's van. #When Lifty grabs onto the cliff, his stomach marking isn't visible. #It would physically be impossible for Lifty to hit the ground before Lumpy's elephant as he was above the elephant before they begin falling. #Similarly, Lumpy's Pogo-stick should have reached the bottom before anyone, but it came after the elephant. #Despite Lifty's arms falling after they got ripped off, they are never seen falling to the ground at the bottom of the cliff. # The design for Giggles on the milk carton is from the first two seasons despite this being a TV episode (might be recycled animation). Category:Episodes With No Debatable Deaths Category:TV Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Regular Episodes Category:Twelfth Night Category:Episodes Starring Lumpy Category:2006 Episodes Category:Sole Survivor Category:More Focus Category:Episodes written by Kenn Navarro Category:Episodes written by Ken Pontac Category:Episodes written by Warren Graff